


See What Had Happened Was

by Winter Waters (mystmae)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Don't take it seriously, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Friendship, Please I have no idea, Romance, girls day - Freeform, i'm sorry Tony but I had too, just a random thought plot, team avengers - Freeform, top ten anime betrayals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 23:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystmae/pseuds/Winter%20Waters
Summary: Pepper Potts was a lot of things.  She was straight-forward and believed in not beating around the bush.  She was loyal and once her loyalty was given, it would take a lot to break it.  She was caring and it didn’t stop with just Tony.  She cared for the entire Avengers team, even the non-members of the team.  The support of the Avengers one could say.  That was how she found herself in this mess to begin with.





	See What Had Happened Was

**Author's Note:**

> This WIP has been sitting in my folders for the longest time and i finally said screw it and decided to finish and post it while waiting on Snow to finish beta'ing chap 32 of Xernia. Speaking of which, this is not beta'd so all mistakes are mine, please feel free to troll me so i can correct them later. 
> 
> Anyways, yeah, since Endgame is coming out soon, I figured I would post some Avengers. I hope you enjoy!   
> Winter

 

 

Pepper Potts was a lot of things.  She was straight-forward and believed in not beating around the bush.  She was loyal and once her loyalty was given it would take a lot to break it.  She was caring and it didn’t stop with just Tony.  She cared for the entire Avengers team, even the non-members of the team.  The support of the Avengers one could say.  That was how she found herself in this mess to begin with.

 _Damn me for caring,_ she thought to herself as she looked at the disaster that surrounded her.

“You know? I don’t really think Tony will notice.”  Darcy supplied surveying the mess with her new friend.

Pepper turned and glared at the other woman.  “I know Tony can seem oblivious to most people and things, but trust me, I really do think he will notice this.”  She said waving her head at the disaster in front of them.

“We’ll fix it!” Jane Foster said smiling brilliantly.  “Come on! We are all intelligent women, we could fix this.”

“Fix it…you are talking about messing around with Stark’s technology.  _Stark’s Technology_.”  Maria emphasized as Jane looked at her.  “JARVIS probably already contacted Stark and told him…”

“JARVIS?”  Pepper asked looking at the ceiling.

 _“Yes Miss Potts?”_ Came the computerized British voice.

“You haven’t mentioned any of this to Mr. Stark yet have you?” 

_“No, Miss Potts I have not.  Mr. Stark has currently turned off his cell phone and all other electronics for the duration of their trip.”_

“WHAT?!”  Shouted Pepper and Natasha, who had silently been amusing herself with the scene as it unfolded.

_”It was a challenged issued by Mr. Barton.”_

“Oh, that makes sense.”  Natasha muttered and Pepper nodded in agreement.

“Good. Jarvis, when Mr. Stark turns you back on, be sure NOT to mention this little mishap, please.”  Pepper said, thankful for the slight reprieve of the mounting panic inside her.

_” Yes, Miss Potts.  May I make a suggestion?”_

“Yes, JARVIS, go ahead.”  Jane replied.

_“I believe that Miss Potts has forgotten one of my features, in which that I can talk to the other robots that Mr. Stark has built.  That also includes his suit to some degree.”_

Natasha whistled, while Darcy looked at the ceiling in wonderment.  “I so want Tony to make me an A.I. just like you Jarvis.  You are Awesome!”  She exclaimed.

_” Thank you, Miss Lewis.”_

Maria smiled at the group of women, “Tony won’t know what hit him.”  They all laughed in merriment of having the problem solved where they wouldn’t reap havoc from a vengeful Tony.

“JARVIS, deploy all of Mr. Stark’s suits currently in Stark Towers and instruct them to help clean this up.”

_“Of course, Miss Potts.  All Iron Man suits have deployed and given instructions.”_

“Thank you JARVIS.”  All the women replied as they settled on the couch and watched Iron Man, minus the Man, clean up disaster area number one.

Natasha turned and looked at her new friends with a wicked gleam in her eye, “So, what are we doing for the next Girl Day?”  All the women busted out laughing as they thought about what has caused them to get to this point.

**_The Night Before…_ **

_Pepper and Tony…_

“Let me get this straight.  You cancelled all your meetings for two days.  Two Days, Tony!  To go on a man trip.  I get that.  You want to bond with the guys, what I don’t get is two things.  I don’t get 1) Why isn’t Natasha going on the trip considering she is an Avenger and 2) why the hell did you cancel my meetings?!”  Pepper questioned.

“She isn’t coming because this is a man only trip and I figured that if I get a vacation then you, the woman who loves me and is loved by me and has to put up with me, needs a vacation too.”  Tony smiled.

Pepper tried to be mad at the egocentric man, but sometimes he lowered his walls and she got to see the real man that was Tony Stark and her anger vanished.  “Fine, but next time it’s me and you going on a vacation.  Somewhere without the Avengers.”

“It’s a date Miss Potts.”  Tony murmured leaning down to kiss the 2nd best woman he has ever known.  (The First being his mother, so don’t kill him.)  They spent the night like many young couples in love, wrapped up in each other.

_Clint and Tasha…_

Clint swallowed as Natasha Romanoff stared at him.  “Come on Nat.  It’ll be fun.”  Natasha’s eyes narrowed as she glared harder at her boyfriend.

“You and the other male avengers are going on a guy trip and I’m stuck here….for what?”  Natasha asked quietly.

 _Oh, ok…quiet voice…headed towards defcon 5_ , Clint thought to himself.  “It was Stark’s idea.  I think that he wanted a weekend with just the guys and maybe getting you and Pepper finally past the whole…assistant/assistant thing.”

“So, while you are out having guy time, I have to be here and…have…a…. girl…day…I don’t do Girl DAYS!”  Natasha seethed.

“Well, think about it this way…a whole weekend free of Tony Stark?”  Clint desperately threw out.

Natasha looked at him with a small amused smile.  “Now that is something I can get behind.  Fine. Leave, I won’t kill you tonight.”  Clint smiled along with Natasha and rushed at her tackling her down to the bed.  She instantly reflexes and both of them flew to the ground laughing.  “You better behave while you’re gone, I will not be pleased if I have to interrupt my first ever, hopefully last ever, girl day.” 

Clint laughed and leaned up to kiss his love.

_Steve and Maria…_

Maria stared at Steve trying to figure out how to best approach this.  They had just started dating about 4 months ago, so technically, they were still getting to know each other.  “Look, Steve.  It’s fine about your guy time thing.  Not a problem with me, but why are you pushing me to hang out with the girls?  I mean there isn’t anything wrong with Pepper or Natasha.  We get along cordially when she visits the helicarrier.  And Natsha, well, she’s Natasha.  She doesn’t kill herself, Clint, or any other avengers. It’s a good day.”

Steve smirked at the last line.  “I think it could be fun.  Come on, you said it yourself that all you do is hang out with guys and agents.”

“That doesn’t mean I want to have a girl day.  Come on, I don’t even know Jane and Darcy.  I don’t do so well in meeting new people and making new friends.”  Maria complained.

Steve sighed, “It’ll be fun.  Just give it a try, for me, please?”

“Fine.  Just so you know…if it doesn’t turn out to be fun you will be kicked out to the couch Mister.”  Maria smiled.  Steve laughed and nodded in agreement as he swung her into his arm.

_Thor and Jane…_

Thor looked at Jane with a small smile.  She looked up at him and saw him staring at her.  “What are you looking at Thor?”

“You.  You bring me much joy.”  Thor replied quietly.  Jane smiled in response.  “Maybe I should not go with Stark and the rest of the Avengers.” He continued.

“No go.  It’ll be fun.  You go and have you guy time and I’ll have my girl time.”   Thor looked a little uncomfortable when Jane mentioned guy time.  “What’s wrong?”

“This guy time…it…back on Asgard guy time meant…” Thor said looking even more uncomfortable.

Jane was confused and then enlightened.  She busted out laughing causing Thor to look offended.  “No, Thor, guy time here means just hanging out with your friends…its…um…like a relaxed gathering of comrades after a big battle.”

“Would not the Widow be welcomed then since she is a comrade?”

“No, it’s just a guy thing.  Natasha will be hanging with us girls.”  Jane smiled.

Thor nodded in agreement and looked down at what Jane was working on.  “So, tell me, what does your science tell me about magic today?”

Jane’s smile blinded Thor before she launched into a discussion of Physics and Magic.

_Darcy and Bruce…_

“So, when you come home, I want to hear all about the crazy things that Tony has done!”  Darcy demanded as she watched her boyfriend of 2 months pack.  Bruce grinned and then grimaced as he realized that Tony doing crazy things would be amplified considering that Pepper wouldn’t be there to reign him in.

Darcy laughed at Bruce’s face as he realized he was going to have try to control the craziness that is Stark.    “I’m excited myself you know.” 

“Oh yea, and why is that?  You get rid of me for two days?”  The scientist pretended to pout. 

Darcy laughed, “Please, I’ll be ready to have you back in two days.”  Bruce blushed at the promise in her eyes.  It was still new for him to be able to be with someone, but Darcy wouldn’t take no for answer and she won over the Other Guy.  “Besides, I’m excited for some girl time; away from the testosterone, well besides Widow, and finally some girl talk with someone besides Jane.  I cannot wait to discuss you!”

“I don’t think that is a good thing for me or any other male species about to be discussed.”  Bruce muttered and dodged the pillow Darcy chunked at his head.

“Like you’re not going to be discussing us.”  Darcy retorted.

“I would never.”  Bruce deadpanned.

“You’ve been hanging with Stark too much.  Maybe you need to hang with Thor more, now he can sweep a woman off her feet with words.”  Darcy huffed.

Bruce got a gleam in his eye as he stared at the woman who blew past all his carefully constructed walls, “Sweep you off your feet, hmm? I think I can do that.”  He took off chasing her around the room.  Darcy squealed and ran laughing all the way.

**_The Day of…_ **

Pepper looked around at the women sitting around the room.  There was a slight awkward silence as everyone looked at each other and looked away.  Pepper sighed as Natasha caught her eye again and looked away quickly.  “This is ridiculous.”

“You can say that again.” Natasha muttered in agreement.  “What exactly are we suppose to do on a girl day?”

Darcy turned and looked at the assassin, “You’ve never had a girl day before?”

Natasha looked at her and locked her walls around her tightly.  “So, what of it?”

Darcy smiled, “nothing of it.  It’s pretty cool actually.  You won’t have any horror stories.”

“There are horror stories?”  Natasha questioned sitting up with an interested expression.

The other women looked at each and grinned.  “Well,” Pepper started off, “there was this one…” And she proceeded to tell the story.  When she finished the other women told theirs and they had each other collapsing in laughter.

“Fun times.  So what’s next? Boy Talk or random party?” Darcy asked her cheeks rosy from laughter and her eyes sparkling at the easy friendship they were building between them.

Natasha grinned, “I vote random party while having boy talk.”

“Agreed.”  The other women shouted.

“JARVIS?”

_“Yes Miss Potts?”_

“Five Cosmos if you will good sir!”

_“Being done now Miss Potts.”_

Pepper ran and got the drinks, “You guys, in honor of Nat having her very first girl day, I think we should play truth or dare.”

The other women exclaimed in agreement.  Natasha glared around.  “I’m not so mistreated that I don’t know what Truth and Dare is.  There are some things that really should be left unsaid.”

Maria agreed, “There are many things that I can’t talk about either.”

“Well, we don’t have ask about work.”  Jane offered.

Maria looked at Natasha who just shrugged.  Maria sighed and then laughed as she was struck with a brilliant idea.  She looked at Pepper, “How would Stark say it?  ‘I have amazed myself again by coming up with another brilliant idea.’”

Jane snorted, “That sounds like our resident billionaire.” 

“Not that I mind the playful bashing on my boyfriend, but what is your brilliant idea?”  Pepper asked.

“How about if we played truth and dare the only questions we can ask about is concerning the boys.  The dares can still be anything.”

Natasha grinned, “You know, I was skeptical at first about this girl day, but it keeps getting better and better.”  Everyone laughed in agreement

**_The Game…_ **

“Alright Pepper,” Natasha grinned evilly at her new friend, “Truth or Dare?”

Pepper looked at the women, who were not tipsy or buzzed…much; they were laughing waiting with expectant looks on their faces.  “Dare.”

Natasha grinned again and the other women grimaced at Pepper’s courage.  They all had experienced a ‘Dare’ at the hands…er, mind….of Natasha “Black Widow” Romanoff.

“She’s nuts.”  Darcy muttered loudly enough for everyone to hear.  They all chuckled.

“Well, Nat, do your worse.”  Pepper smirked.

Nat laugh a small, evil chuckle.  “Your wish is my command, Pep.  Your dare is simple.  I dare you to show us the most embarrassing video of Tony Stark, one that is not on the internet; one that No One but us will see, besides you of course.”

Pepper eyes got wide.  “Oh, he is going to kill me…”

Jane and Maria sat up, wicked delight making their eyes sparkle.   “Oh, it’s going to be good.”  Maria muttered to Jane who nodded in agreement.

Pepper sighed and thought about the merits of showing this video to the girls.  “What’s the punishment for not doing the dare?”

“You have to show the most embarrassing video of yourself.  Either way we go, we laugh at someone’s pain.”  Darcy supplied with a wink at Natasha who nodded in agreement.

“Oh no, not going to happen.  Tony will…well he’ll survive.  JARVIS? Can you pull up the video of Mr. Stark on May 14th?”

_“Doing so now Miss Potts.”_

The screen lowered and they were all treated to a _very_ sober and awake Tony Stark.  There was silence as they took in the scene before Natasha broke the silence.  “Oh, I’m going to use this for blackmail.  It’s so beautiful.”

“Wow, he can really move.”  Maria supplied as she watched Tony move.

“You know what that means right? If he can move like that…then he must be…” Darcy smirked at Pepper who turned an interesting shade of magenta.

“Don’t even go there Darcy Lewis or I will pull up a certain incident that happened in Bruce’s lab!” Pepper threatened.

“How the hell did he just move like that?!” Jane asked shocked at what Tony was doing.  “Wait a minute…is this…Oh My God it is!  This is the living room.  Tony was doing it in the living room!”

The other women looked at Pepper who kept up her shade of magenta…but it really didn’t go with her red hair. 

“JARVIS?”

_“Yes, Miss Romanoff?”_

“Does this video take place in the living we are currently sitting in?”

_“Yes it does.”_

“JARVIS, can you please show us were?”  Natasha asked with a smirk as Pepper slouched lower into the couch hoping to disappear.  _Tony really is going to kill me_ , Pepper groaned to herself.  The other women went slack jawed as the hole in the ceiling opened and lowered something onto the ground.  “Oh yes, definitely blackmail material.”

Darcy giggled as her Cosmo induced mind told it would be a good idea to swing on it.  Laughing, Maria joined her.  Darcy left and dragged Jane and Pepper to it.  They were all laughing and generally having a good time.  Natasha watched with amusement, letting her mask drop as she enjoyed the moment.  Pepper saw and grabbed, pulling her to join the craziness. 

And that is when things got crazy.  They were all jumping when they heard a slight creak. They looked at one another and exclaimed, “Oh Shit,” before the ceiling came raining down on them.   They groaned as they took stock of each other and surveyed the damaged.

Pepper sighed, “And we just got this place cleaned up after the Invasion.”  There was a gaping hole in the roof with wires hanging down.  The lights were blown and scattered over the floor.  They turned as one towards the T.V. and groaned. “This isn’t going to be good.”

“You know? I don’t really think Tony will notice.”  Darcy supplied.

**_After The Cleanup…_ **

Jane slumped onto the new couch with a sigh and looked at her watch.  They still had about 10 hours before the guys were due back into the Tower.

They all sighed in relief as they covered up everything and were actually going to get away with this.  When the unexpected happened.  The men walked in…10 hours earlier than expected.  And Tony walked holding a tabloid.

Everyone stared at one another as they were surrounded by silence.   “Uh…guys…what…what are you doing home so early?”  Jane stuttered.

“We came home because we thought there was an emergency.”  Tony stated looking at Pepper who refused to meet his eyes.

“Why would there be an emergency?”  Natasha questioned, the one with the most normal expression.

“Well,” Tony said holding up the tabloid, “how about because there is a picture with an Iron Man suit flying around Manhattan with a pink, frilly apron on?”

“Oh…That.”  Natasha replied.

“Yes that.” Tony answered throwing the tabloid onto the coffee table. When none of the women said anything, he sighed. “Will someone please, please tell me what the hell is going on?”

“Ok, so you see, what had happened was—” Darcy started.

“That’s never good. Whenever someone says that it generally means that what follows is catastrophic.” Clint laughed hopping over the couch and settling in. “This is going to be great.”

Natasha shot him a look and he only grinned and slouched down more onto the couch. “Listen Stark, there’s no reason to get your armor panties in a twist.”

“My armor panties? My armor panties in a twist?” Tony sputtered looking at her. “There is an Iron Man suit on the front page in a frilly apron! Was there an attack? What happened? Why did Fury call Steve just to bitch at me because I was FLYING AROUND NEW YORK CITY IN AN APRON?!”

“Is it our fault you turned off your phone?” Maria questioned from next to Natalia.

“I-I- “Tony threw his hands up and looked around until he saw Pepper trying to leave the room quietly. “Miss Potts.”

Pepper flinched and froze three feet away from the door. She turned slowly and waved a Tony. “Mr. Stark.”

“You know something Pep.” Tony said narrowing his eyes at her.

She shook her head. “No, no, I don’t know anything.”

“Pepper, you just lied to me. I am…shocked.” Tony said widening his eyes and clutching at his chest. “You know how I know your lying Miss Potts?”

Pepper laughed, “No idea what you are talking about.”

“Out of everyone that was here, you are the only one that has the authorization to command Jarvis to activate the suits.” Tony said as he stalked closer to Pepper.

“I—” Pepper mumbled as she stepped back.

“You.” Tony said stopping in front of her. “Miss Potts, what exactly happened?” Pepper swallowed and sent him a smile.

“Honestly, Tony, it wasn’t that big of a deal.” Pepper laughed and moved to kiss him. Tony hummed through the kiss but still looked suspicious.

“Not that big a deal? Then why is no one explaining?” He asked looking from Pepper to the rest of the women.

“I think I need popcorn. Stark, wait, don’t ask any more questions until I get back.” Clint said leaping off the couch and running to the kitchen.

“For the love of-Someone tell me what the hell happened!” Tony groaned.

“I SAID NO QUESTIONS UNTIL I GET BACK!” Clint shouted from the kitchen. They heard him muttering and telling the popcorn to hurry up.

“No one wants to explain? Fine. Jarvis—”

“Tony! Wait! Y-you uh, don’t want to do that.” Pepper stuttered looking over at the men and back to Tony. “Just trust me on that.”

Tony stared at her and cocked his head to the side. “Jarvis, play the video of what happened would you?”

 _Right away Sir. Pulling the feeds from last’s night party._ Jarvis’ voice answered throughout the room.

“Tony, you really, really don’t want to do this.” Pepper tried again.

“This is going to be great!” Darcy laughed sitting next to Clint and stealing some of his popcorn.

Tony looked at Pepper but by then Jarvis already had the screen up and the video rolling. Pepper groaned and slumped onto the couch next to Natasha. The latter patted her head and didn’t even bother to hide her smile. “Oh, he’s gonna kill me.” Pepper whimpered.

“Completely, but I’ll protect you.” Natasha laughed.

The room watched as the women came into view. Everyone watched and listened as the women could be heard on the screen. “What’s this Truth or Dare challenge?” Thor leaned over and asked Jane.

“It’s just a game, you either tell the truth or complete a challenge. If caught in a lie or failure to do a challenge means that you have to accept a form of punishment.” She explained quietly. Thor nodded and went back to the screen.

“Tony, please…just turn it off.” Pepper’s pleas fell on deaf ears. Everyone watched as Pepper on the screen said ‘Dare’. Tony began to tense up upon on hearing Natasha’s dare. He turned and looked at Pepper.

“You didn’t.” He said.

Pepper raised her hands up. “Listen it was either you or me. I chose you.”

“Top ten anime betrayals happening right in front of me.” Darcy laughed.

“Jarvis—”

But it was too late. The video of Tony was already playing on the screen. Everyone watched in muted fascination of the stripper pole being lowered onto the ground from the ceiling. They watched as Tony sashayed to the pole and jumped on to it.

“How the hell did you do that?” Clint asked turning his head to the side as they watched Tony hook his legs around the pole and drop-down upside down. “There is no way that calisthenics did that.”

“Took a pole-dancing class or slept with a stripper. I can’t remember.” Tony said.

They watched as Tony hopped off the pole and begin to strip his way to Pepper. “OKAY! JARVIS THAT’S ENOUGH!” Tony shouted waving his hands to make the video cut out, but the video cut to the women climbing onto the pole and it collapses on them. They heard as Pepper ordered for all the Iron Man suits to clean and repair the Tower. The last shot of the video was of Darcy tying on an apron around one of the suits before sending it out with the trash. They all turned to her.

“What?” She asked. “I wasn’t about to take out the trash.” Tony sighed and looked at Pepper who smiled sheepishly and shrugged.

“Every time I think I Tony is becoming slightly more normal something like this happens.” Bruce laughed.

“Et tou Brutus?” Tony complained at Bruce.

“I just have one question.” Clint said sitting up and looking at Tony with a gleeful smile. “What is your stage name?”

“I have no **_idea_ **what you are talking about it.” Tony said.

 _Sir likes to be called Harley Blaze_.

“Top Ten Anime Betrayals pt. 2.” Clint laughed. The resounding high five Darcy gave him broke everyone’s resolve and the group fell into a fit of laughter.

 


End file.
